


十年之后

by xiaosinian



Category: Diner (1982)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	十年之后

Fenwick走出车站，就看见了站在车边的Howard。

他哥哥老了，也胖了，把自己裹在一件大衣里，和年轻时总是一丝不苟的精英模样相比，显露出了些慈祥。

“嗨。”Howard对他说，然后就没了下文，他们呆站着，都在犹豫是否该有个拥抱。最后，Fenwick主动伸出手去，拍了拍他哥哥的肩膀。

他把行李放进后备箱，钻进车里。Howard发动车子，向家里开去，Fenwick看着窗外，曾经走过无数次的街道，他现在已经认不出了，道变宽了，道边建起了很多高楼。直到他们驶出商业区，一排熟悉的住宅映入眼帘，他才想起了通往他哥哥家的路是怎么走的。

他当年离开时经过这里，在夜色中瞥了一眼，发誓自己再也不会踏进Howard的房子了。十年过去了，当他回到这里，却还是最先到了他哥哥的家。

Candy迎接了他们，曾经精致的金发女人也添了皱纹，对着他热情微笑，问旅途是否顺利。他不知道这种态度上的转变是时间的功效，还是他现在安分守己的生活终于得到了这对夫妻的认可，但他从未谋面的侄子侄女的喜悦不会是作假。他拿出送给他们的礼物，得到了两个雀跃的亲吻，伴随着快乐的惊叫：“谢谢Tim叔叔！”

他笑着拍了拍孩子的背，Howard和妻子看着这一切，也面带笑容。当年的他从没想到这样温馨的场景会出现在这栋房子里，但现在，他终于和他哥哥达成了和解。

午餐过后Candy问他需不需要回房间休息一会儿，他犹豫了一下还是说他要出门见朋友，而且晚上可能不回来。夫妻两个点点头表示知晓，没谁露出其他的表情。他刚开始有些无法习惯这个，然后他想起了，他早就不是那个整日和一群朋友鬼混的怪男孩了。

更何况当年的那些朋友，现在也都该安定下来了，他甚至不能确定自己还能找到他们。

在Howard门前向右转，走过三个街区，向左转，再走三分钟，去理发店的路他时隔这么多年还是记得清清楚楚，路上的景色却都变了。他抬起头，看到换了招牌翻新了门面的理发店，他在玻璃门外看见了Boogie，正给一位女顾客染发，低着头笑着，不知道在说些什么。

Fenwick在那一刻才终于意识到，他真的回家了。

 

Boogie看到了他，楞了一下，很快就露出个笑容，示意他坐在沙发上：“等我一会儿。”Boogie说，还是那把轻轻柔柔的嗓音，就好像还是十几年前，他在工作时看见来找他的Fenwick。

终于Boogie结束了手上的活，站在了Fenwick的面前，手指撩了撩Fenwick额前的头发：“头发长了，要剪一下吗？”

他点头，他不知道自己在回来前没有打理头发，是不是就是在期盼这件事。洗头的时候Boogie的手指按揉他的头皮，他整个人都放松了下来。他听着剪刀剪断发丝的声音，Boogie的手不时放在他的后颈上让他调整姿势，他有满满的话在心里翻涌，他想把这么多年的经历都告诉Boogie，但他只是保持安静。有头发落到了他的眼角，Boogie帮他擦了下去，炙热的温度从皮肤传到眼睛里。

“Billy和Barbara求婚后，Barbara和他去了纽约，Eddie和他妻子也去了，你知道，她为了结婚接受了那个考试，所以Eddie也决定满足她去纽约的愿望。Shreve和Beth想让孩子上更好的学校，所以搬去了洛杉矶。Modell和邻市的一个姑娘结婚了，搬了过去，我们偶尔还会聚一聚。”Boogie说着开了门，看来他是唯一一个没有搬家的人。

“你换过锁吗？”Fenwick问。

“没有。钥匙你还留着？”Boogie笑了，Fenwick掏出钥匙扣给他看：“我还带着。”

“很方便你在半夜溜进来，我都习惯了。”Boogie带他进门，他惊讶于这个房子是那么老旧，而且狭小，他以前从来没有过这样的感觉。

他们到了Fenwick以前常住的房间，Boogie拉开了窗帘，阳光照了进来，“我怕把那些晒褪色了。”Boogie说着，指了指墙上的海报。

那些都是Fenwick贴的，有些已经泛黄了。他的父亲和哥哥从不允许他在家里的墙上贴东西，觉得那些会破坏房间装饰的高雅，所以当他在Boogie家借住时，他在第一个晚上就兴奋地贴了满墙。他对这种行为再没有过那天晚上的兴奋感，即使是他从Boogie家搬出去，有了个自己的小公寓。在他离开时，他没带走那所小公寓里的海报，现在大概早就被下一任住户扔进了垃圾桶，但是Boogie家的却保留了下来。

他们躺在床上，靠着枕头，连晚饭都是在床上解决的。Fenwick终于找回了语言，他一直说着，说他在欧洲读书时遇到的好玩事，说他毕业之后怎么从欧洲又回了国，说他现在的工作，说大城市的种种生活。

“你没带她回来？”他说到自己订婚了的时候，Boogie问他。

他摇了摇头：“她这段时间工作太忙。”

“你呆几天？”

他沉默了下去，他在这个房间里产生了错觉，他以为他会像以前一样，想在这里呆几天就呆几天，每天无所事事，饿了去冰箱找东西，无聊了坐在沙发上看电视，觉得闷了就出门去餐馆，他总能碰到谁来去做些什么有趣事的。

“我有五天假。”他说。

“睡吧，你累了。”Boogie对他说，他钻进了被子里，半梦半醒间听到敲门声，然后Boogie的声音传来：“嗨，宝贝儿，很抱歉，今晚不行……我知道我让你来的，但今晚有事情……不是你想的那样，我有朋友过来……嘿，我真的很抱歉……操。”对话以Boogie一声轻柔的咒骂结尾，Fenwick露出个笑容。Boogie把头发剪短了些，但他却没有什么大变化，那双深邃的眸子和嘴角的弧度都和当年一模一样。

就像这个房间一样，什么都没有变。

 

他们去了邻市Modell家，看到了被孩子打翻的食物搞得一团糟的Modell，Boogie被迫帮他抱孩子，结果被尿了一身，孩子的哭声伴随着Modell对Fenwick这么多年都没个音信的埋怨。他们度过了愉快的一天，回来的路上经过那片马场，Fenwick忽然问道：“那个骑马的女孩后来怎么样了？”

“哪个？”

“在这里碰到的，你说你好像爱上了的那个。”

Boogie皱着眉，Fenwick叹了口气：“好吧你忘了，你说你好像爱上了的太多了。就是那个，你还带着去参加了Eddie的婚礼的那个。”

“哦Eddie的婚礼。”Boogie说了句。他们的思绪都从那个女孩身上转向了Eddie的婚礼，Fenwick对婚礼记得很清楚，他在婚礼上第一次和人提起他决定了去欧洲读个商学硕士。他还记得他们的那张合影，Eddie在他临走前交给了他，现在正躺在他的相册里。婚礼过后Billy就回了纽约，那是他们最后一次齐聚。

 

他们去篮球场看了场球赛，当地两个高中的比赛。他和他们就是在这里认识的，那时候这还只是个露天篮球场，没有建起这么大的观众席。他放了学不想回家，孤零零地坐在看台的第一排，有几个高年级学长正在打球，不时向他看一眼。过了一会儿他们停下来，聚在一起商议了些什么，其中一个向他走来，露出个笑容：“嗨，我是Boogie，你要加入吗，我们少了个人。”

他迟疑着答应了，虽然他的球打得很烂。那天晚上，他已经和他们坐在餐馆里，听Eddie抱怨Billy今天的球不该那么打，Shreve劝Eddie别那么较真，Modell试图把Eddie吃不完的汉堡拿到自己盘子里，Boogie坐在他身边，一边听他们吵闹一边在餐馆里寻觅搭讪的对象。他止不住地笑，在那之后他有了一群朋友和一个真正意义上的哥哥。

 

他们最后去了餐馆，这个曾经最熟悉的地方已经关门了，挂着出售的牌子也不知道有没有人买下来。门上挂着锁，Boogie打开了一扇窗户，示意Fenwick爬进去。他迟疑了，他以前什么都不怕的，现在却知道守规矩了。

“没事的，里面什么都没有，不会有人找麻烦的。”Boogie说着帮了他一把，还拽着他的大衣避免擦到太多灰。

餐馆里的椅子都倒放在了桌子上，他们拿了两张坐到了吧台前。四处都蒙了灰尘，菜单都要看不清了，他只记得Earl能吃下餐单左面的全部。

他看向靠窗边的中间座位，他就是和他们在这里告别的。他们吃了晚餐，Modell说他要是晚上的车他们还能去送送，凌晨四点他们可起不来。他当然不会介意，那时他总觉得自己过不了多久就会回来继续过鬼混的日子。他把行李都放在了Boogie家，在Boogie家睡了一小觉，Boogie叫醒他，送他去车站。

他在车上问Boogie：“我要是学的很差，最后毕不了业，找不到工作怎么办。”

“你没那么笨。”Boogie回答他。

“到时你们都结婚了，只剩我一个，没人想和我在一起。”

Boogie轻笑了一声：“我肯定比你晚结婚的，房间给你留着。实在不行你就回来，和我混日子也没什么不好。”

他没吱声，看向车外，瞥到他哥哥家所在的社区。他只是想离他的家人远远的，再也不想见到他们了。

Boogie帮他提着行李进了车站，“你真的不用我和你去把你送到机场？”Boogie问。

“我又不是小孩子了。”他答道，却吸了吸鼻子，抱住了Boogie。

Boogie轻轻拍着他的背，对他说：“Fen，照顾好自己。”

 

他以为他只是走一段时间，但他走了十年。他怀疑自己会学的很差，但他学的还不错，他找到了个不错的工作，升职，换工作，搬家，一步步走上了正常的轨道。他想着这些事，却忍不住安静地哭了起来。

Boogie递给了他一块手帕，他没接，Boogie帮他擦了擦眼泪，他抱住了Boogie，把眼泪和鼻涕一起擦到了Boogie的大衣上。

“哭什么呢，”Boogie轻声笑着，“都要结婚了。”

“Fen要结婚了，”Boogie说，声音里有着感叹，“你还记得当年。”

“我记得，你用花言巧语把那些喜欢你的女孩哄过来陪我玩。你是混蛋，你一点都不担心我情绪不稳定。”

“你不会伤害任何人的，你是个好男孩，看你现在做得多好。”Boogie吻了吻他的额头，他哭得更凶了。

“我不走了，”他说，“我要住进你家里。”

Boogie沉默了一会儿，说道：“别傻了，你就是想起过去的事了。你现在也很快乐，你比那时更快乐。”

他没了声音，不知道如何反驳。他想起他的未婚妻Linda，他喜欢和她在一起，他在回来前还觉得这几天会想她的。他想起他现在的工作，他的同事们，他和他们在空闲时间聊天，也有着很多愉快的话题。他想起他的公寓，他所在的城市，他喜欢那里，他生活的很开心。

但当他在Boogie身边时，那些快乐就都褪色了，他哪里都不想去，他只想留在这里。

可他也明白，Boogie只是他无法不去留恋，但又不能不放弃的那段时光。

Boogie送他去车站，帮他拿着行李，当车开时候，看着Boogie远去的身影，他心里很难受，却哭不出来。

在他下了车打车去机场时，他的心情已经平复了下来。坐在飞机上，他已经开始想明天仅剩的一天假期，他是要和Linda去看场电影，还是去吃个晚餐。

他困了，在飞机上睡了过去，他在半梦半醒间想起Boogie，这几天的相处却像是好久以前的事情了，又像是只是一场梦。

end


End file.
